Bizarre relationship
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Takako asks Kyoumi for a tampon and their friendship started...Fem!8018.


**Warnings: UnBeta'd, kinda OOC, sort of AU, slight Shoujo-ai.**

**Author's Notes: I am still on a hiatus, but since today is my birthday I went on a writing rampage to do a present for myself. I blame that fact for me being in crack. It's about 4:30 am so tell me if you spot any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's and Hibari's relationship was rather bizarre.<p>

Everyone knew better than to approach Hibari Kyoumi, the demoness of Namimori. It was a very well-known fact that the head prefect would not hesitate to take out her infamous tonfas and smack the living lights out of anyone who dared to approach her with no important reason, even going as far as sending people to the hospital if they were brave (or, to put it simply, extremely stupid) enough to break the rules. She was not merciful with those herbivores, not seeing them worthy of being in her presence.

This, however, was a slightly different case…

Hibari's slate eyes were a fraction wider than normal, a hardly noticeable change in her usual emotionless expression as she stared somewhat weirdly at the grinning girl in front of her. Unconsciously, the grip on her tonfas slackened in unvoiced surprise.

"What?" The prefect asked in her usual controlled voice.

"I asked you if you had a tampon you could lend me." The smile didn't waver once.

Yamamoto Takako. Fourteen years old. Taller than an average Japanese girl, waist-length black hair slightly spiked at the end, dark amber eyes and tanned skin; one of the two school idols, tied right up with Sasagawa Kyoko. Known also as the only girl in the baseball team – not as any member, but as the captain. While having a girl in the boys-only sport was breaking a rule, Namimori prided itself in the long winning strike of this particular activity thanks to her and the school's reputation increased, so Hibari supposed she could let this go for once.

Yamamoto, however, was still a herbivore. A rather idiotic one at that.

"Go to the nurse." Hibari glared.

"There's not any in there; Doctor Shamal suggested that I stay with him the rest of the day so that he could make it up to me by cleaning me himself, but I have baseball practice soon."

The prefect twitched slightly. That perverted bastard.

Yamamoto continued, blissfully oblivious. "Right now I'm using a pad, but it's my last one and none of my friends have any; I'd also be too uncomfortable in it to concentrate in the game, so I figured a tampon would be better when I'm running and stuff. Again, though, none of my friends have any – then again, all of my friends are guys. I had no one else to ask." She finished with a thoughtful expression.

"And you came to me?" This time a little of incredulity escaped her lips.

The baseball-lover's grin widened as she nodded. "Yep! You always seem to be prepared for anything!"

Hibari mentally measured her choices. She could bite this herbivore to death and send her back home before any accidents occurred and she would miss school time, therefore increasing the possibilities of her already bad grades to worsen, causing her to get kicked out of the baseball team and making Namimori have a bad impression, or she could just give in.

"Come." With a swift turn, the prefect's messy shoulder-length raven hair flew behind her retreating form.

Yamamoto raised her arms behind her head and complied.

As soon as they reached the reception room, Hibari went straight to her desk and opened the lowest right drawer, successfully taking out what was needed (she was a girl too, after all) and tossed it to the younger girl, who skillfully caught it.

"Thanks!" Takako exclaimed happily. "You're a life saver!"

"Leave; I'll take a nap so don't disturb me anymore." Was the curt reply that left her lips.

The baseball team captain only waved as a good-bye and left, the sounds of her gleeful laughter echoing the halls.

Hibari only lied down on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hibari!"<p>

Slate eyes snapped to the person who had foolishly called out her name so loudly. A pair of metal tonfas were in her hands in no time. When the footsteps were close enough, Hibari turned around quickly to strike the skull of the person who dared interrupt the peace.

Her weapon, however, was stopped. By Yamamoto Takako's baseball bat, nonetheless.

"Haha, you should do something so dangerous as that! You could hurt someone!" Yamamoto laughed.

A single eyebrow was raised slightly and a warm feeling presented itself in Hibari's belly as she tried to hit the girl in front of her again, only to be blocked once more. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a while in this school full of weak herbivores: excitement.

"Maa, maa," The younger girl said lightly, doing her best to block the weapons. She briefly wondered in the back of her mind how much strength that little body of Hibari's had. "You'll ruin my present!"

This caused the attacks to stop. Slate eyes looked up with a hint of interest.

"Oh?"

Taking this as a silent access to go on, Yamamoto searched in her bag before taking out a small purple box and handing it to Hibari, who stared at it blankly.

"For you!" Yamamoto said, smiling brightly.

The prefect took the object and held it to eye level.

"I suppose it's my thanks for the other day." The girl continued while playing with the ends of her long hair almost sheepishly. "I wasn't sure what to give you. Hope you like it, though!"

Hibari narrowed her slate eyes in distaste. "I don't need your gratefulness."

Yamamoto's lips stayed in a smile. "I know you don't. Just take it, please?"

With a scoff, the skylark left, placing the present in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Not for the first time, the head prefect was left speechless.<p>

"Yamamoto Takako." She said in a threatening tone which wasn't noticed.

"I'm sorry!" She didn't look sorry at all. Not when she was smiling like that. "I really need your help!"

Hibari only blinked uninterestedly.

"You need girl advice. From me." She repeated dryly, wondering why this herbivore wasn't beaten by a bloody pulp by now.

The amber-eyed girl nodded.

Hibari resisted the urge to massage her temples in order to get rid of the headache the lone-female of the baseball club was causing.

"Get someone else to help you before I bite you to death."

"But Hibari," A whining tone was added to the already annoying voice. "I REALLY need your help!"

"So I've heard."

Ignoring the small sarcastic tone, Yamamoto scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I would ask Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan, but they have their own problems right now so they are out of the question. I have been thinking of asking Chrome-chan too, but I doubt she knows much about it."

"And what, pray tell, is your problem?" The best way to deal with this herbivore was to ignore her as soon as she started talking.

Truly enough, Hibari started dozing off when Yamamoto opened her mouth and babbled non-stop. The prefect was slightly awed by the way the other girl's lips moved so quickly; she was very thankful that she had had practice before about tuning out all the noise around her, otherwise her ears would probably be bleeding right now. She barely heard Yamamoto say words like, "cheat" and "Hayashi Jun", clearly something Hibari was not interested in.

Her slate eyes lazily traveled around the girl's body, or, more specifically, her hair. She had seen the way Yamamoto played baseball and was honestly and pleasantly surprised by the performance. Amber eyes sharpened and lost its amiable shine, smile tightened to a straight line and her posture tensed but moved swiftly and gracefully when needed – Yamamoto Takako was not as weak as she lets on, but there were many things that stood in her way of becoming a carnivore.

Starting with that hair.

To any others, the straight long tresses of the purest black was perfect for a girl like Yamamoto. Her cheerful and friendly personality was reflected on the way her hair danced with the wind, her gentle smile was like the softness of the raven locks, and the light in her eyes could be easily compared to the shiny look on the dark color.

Hibari didn't like it.

It was irritably long. It was painfully shiny. It was completely capable of getting in the way of a fight; by getting stuck on something or covering her eyes, the prefect did not know, but she hated it.

"You should cut your hair."

That successfully shut Yamamoto up, who blinked and then proceed to tilt her head to the side.

"Do you not like it?"

"It's annoying." As if to prove a point, Hibari reached for a lock of raven hair and lightly tugged at it. Yamamoto smiled softly as she did the same to the prefect.

"I think you should let your hair grow; you'll look even prettier that way."

Hibari refused to acknowledge the sudden heat on her pale cheeks.

* * *

><p>On a normal day, Hibari Kyoumi would be found doing three things: patrolling the school, punishing people, or taking naps. What people didn't know is that normal days in her point of view included Yamamoto Takako, a girl who she hasn't seen since morning.<p>

Usually, Yamamoto would arrive early to school and hang out with her, just like she did this morning (Hibari decided to ignore the tanned girl's hair, or rather, the lack there of, seeing as how now it only reached her chin), but something seemed…off. Sure, she smiled like the idiot she pretended to be, crowded with the herbivores and chattered with no limits, but she had a far-off vibe around her this time. That and she didn't go to the roof in the last ten minutes of lunch to talk to her.

Not that she cared or anything.

The dangerous head prefect was walking through the hallways, a scowl decorating her face. The students that had been crowding quickly dissipated, not unlike a pack of deers at the sight of a lion. All except two boys who were knocking at the girls' restroom door.

The messy-haired girl's lips curled into a cruel smirk as she took out her tonfas and approached who appeared to be Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato.

"Herbivores." She greeted coldly, taking a sadistic satisfaction of the way the guys' faces paled instantly.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked in fear, wide brown eyes staring up at her.

Gokudera was quick to jump in between them, sneering at the prefect and taking out his dynamites.

"We are really sorry, Hibari-san!" The brunet squeaked in a vain attempt to stop the upcoming fight. "But it's just that Yamamoto has been in the restroom for a while and refuses to come out…"

Hibari's smirk was replaced by a frown. "Yamamoto Takako?"

The silver-haired teen scoffed and glared at the door, a faint hint of concern in his green eyes. "Her boyfriend cheated on her. She found the bastard making out with some chick."

Slate eyes narrowed even more and turned icy. "Who is him?"

"Hayashi Jun or something. How the hell should I know?"

"Go to class before I bite you to death."

They needed no more warning, and with a last look at the restroom, both of them hurried back to class.

Yamamoto didn't flinch when the door was literally kicked open. Her amber eyes were open and stared blankly at the wall in front of her, sitting in the floor with her chin resting in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I didn't really like him, you know." She said softly, though she was unfazed. Hibari only stood in front of her. "I just had no idea how to say that I was not interested."

"Then why are you acting like a herbivore?" The skylark asked harshly.

"Because it's a horrible feeling. Being cheated on like that when he was the one who asked me out." This time she looked up at her and smiled teasingly. "But what should you know? You're the great Hibari Kyoumi! No one would dare to fool you, haha!"

Hibari scoffed, although the malice she felt before was gone. "I'd bite them to death."

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't doubt it."

They spend the next couple of minutes in a comfortable silence before Hibari started to walk out the restroom.

"Gonna go punish some rule-breakers?" Yamamoto asked amused.

"Of course." She paused for a moment before looking away, apparently uninterested. "It's appropriate."

The younger girl curiously tilted her head. "What is?"

"Your hair."

And when Yamamoto's face lit up, Hibari had no idea why she felt like she had just accomplished one of her goals in life.

Now to go take care of that Hayashi guy…

* * *

><p>"Kyoumi-chan, it's haircut day!" Hibari's mom sang as she saw her daughter enter the house. "We'll be leaving soon."<p>

"I don't want to."

Mrs. Hibari gaped. "What?"

"I don't want to get a haircut anymore." With that said, the teen girl went up the stairs to her room, leaving her flabbergasted mother staring wide-eyed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>asdfghjk Finally! *goes back to her hiatus...and to catch up with her sleep*<strong>

**I'll probably draw them both as girls in a far, far future.**

**Leave lots of reviews as my birthday present, da~?**


End file.
